


Devil's Due

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Amorality, Bad Touch, Badwrong, Bargaining, Coercion, Dark, Depraved, Ficlet, Forced Orgasm, If You Didn't Hate Rafael McCall Already You Sure Will Now, Introspection, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mirror Sex, No Dialogue, Porn, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Triggers, Twisted, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles offers himself to Agent McCall in exchange for his father retaining his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellitree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellitree).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Расплата с дьяволом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457308) by [Umi_no_Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka)



* * *

 

It's a fair trade. That's what Rafael tells himself. It's only fair that he  _get_  something for allowing a sheriff as incompetent as Stilinski to continue in Beacon Hills. And it makes sense that the payment should be in kind, that it should be the sheriff's son who steps forward to pay it, because Rafael should be taking what's most precious to the sheriff in return for letting him keep his pathetic job.

What would Stilinski do, if he knew? Well, he'd try to arrest Rafael for the statutory rape of a minor, first things first. But who'd believe a man with a record as spotty as the sheriff's? And would Stiles be able to bring himself to admit to everything Rafael's been doing to him? Rafael doubts it. Stiles is too ashamed as it is, flushing a painful red all the way to his ears and refusing to meet Rafael's eyes each time they fuck, until Rafael cups Stiles's chin and forces Stiles to look at him, to look into Rafael's eyes as Rafael rocks into him, slowly enough for Stiles to  _feel_  it, for Stiles to hate it, for Stiles to curl his fists helplessly in the sheets and arch as he comes.

Stiles has such a sweet body, sensitive as a struck harp that quivers at every touch, and his youth makes him even sweeter, even softer, from his plush, bruised lips to his downy inner thighs. Rafael is spoilt for choice in how best to use him, how best to shape him, how best to  _train_  him into an obedient little pet, although Rafael does quite enjoy Stiles's disobedience, his tendency to curse and struggle whenever Rafael murmurs about how tight he is, how hot he is, how perfect.

Stiles hates being called beautiful, most of all, his face twisting into an expression between wrathful disbelief and confusion, and Rafael relishes that confusion, because it means Stiles is starting to question his own resistance to Rafael, that Stiles is starting to believe Rafael has  _feelings_  for him. It's so adorable that Rafael fucks him even slower, even deeper, sitting with Stiles in his lap, facing outward, watching them move in the dresser's mirror, rolling his hips up and into Stiles in small, careful circles, feeling Stiles twitch and tremble around him, feeling Stiles resist the urge to  _beg_.

He begs eventually, of course, because he's sixteen and he has to come. But that only makes Stiles more ashamed, more likely to leave with hunched shoulders and a shuffling gait, more likely to be late to their next 'appointment', which Rafael then punishes him for by teasing him for hours and hours, until Stiles is a mewling, sobbing mess. It's a spiral that never ends, a hunger that starves itself, and soon enough, Rafael can see from the distressed wobble of that lovely mouth that Stiles no longer knows why he's  _here_ , whether he's offering himself in exchange for his father's employment or whether he just needs Rafael in him again.

Rafael hides his smile against Stiles's neck, transforming that smile into a sharp, suckling bite, and leads Stiles to his bed.

 

* * *

 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Check out [my blog](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
